A Kiss At Midnight Is Truly Magical
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: It's New Years Eve, everyone is gathered in Heartland ready to celebrate the new year. Of course, there is always that dreaded tradition of "Kiss at Midnight" Will Shark actually go through with it or back out and leave you hanging.


Hello guys, it's officially 2014 which means this fic is a little late. But whatever I guess, it's still great and I hope you all enjoy it. I wonder if any of my readers got a kiss at midnight. I haven't. No way in hell is that ever happening.

Warning: This story contains kissing (which means Shounen Ai) and mentions of SnowBirdShipping so (Shoujo-Ai), really stupid immature shit, raging hormones and really bad references to the anime. (Probably)

Enjoy.

~~~~~~~New Year's Eve~~~~~~

Shark walked aimlessly around the streets of Heartland city, his hands in his pockets and the lower half of his face covered by a scarf. Rio was walking with him; she had a smile on her face as she eagerly continued to check her watch every few minutes. She wants to meet Tori where they held the tournament. They're supposed to have a fire work show later on tonight.

Shark didn't really care about that. He wasn't really into new years, what was the point? He didn't know. Was it to celebrate another successful year that the Earth didn't fuck itself up and kill everyone? Or was it just another excuse to let adults to drink themselves silly?

Shark sighed. This was so stupid. "Rio, why are you dragging me along with you?"

"Because I didn't want to go alone, I may be fourteen but I still need someone to go with me when it's late."

"I guess you're right about that. But, why are we going?" Shark pushed.

"Because I wanted to go out, plus, I want to start the year right!" Rio said.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"A kiss at midnight!" Shark froze in his tracks. He stood still. Rio noticed this and stopped as well. She looked back at her brother. "What's wrong Reginald?"

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let some guy kiss you? Are you mad?" Shark growled.

"Its not some guy Reginald. And you know them, so calm down. Now let's go." Rio argued. "I'm going to be late. Tori will be upset if I keep her waiting too long."

Shark didn't bother fighting this. Rio always fought for what she wanted. Plus, she used to always rant about always wanting a kiss at midnight on New Year's. Shark never understood why but he supposes she could this once.

But what was it about new years that made everyone want to kiss someone. Shark didn't understand it. What was it that was so exciting, so romantic?

~~~~~~~New Years Eve~~~

Cheers of children were heard in an ear shot. Drunken laughter mixed along with it. Shark felt so out of place being here. He felt like he stood out. He just wanted to be in a quiet place and maybe watch the fireworks. This was too much for him in one night.

"Reginald," Shark looked over as Rio handed him a dongo stick. He blinked but accepted it anyways. "You're spacing out a lot. What are you thinking about?"

Shark ate one of the dongo dumplings before responding. "I'm thinking about what this guy's face will look like after I bash it in after he kisses you." Shark mumbled.

Rio pouted. "Reginald, don't mess this up for me. Besides you can't hurt them."

"Why not?" Shark asked.

"Hey Rio," Rio looked back. Tori ran up to her, a smile on her face. "Come on, the fireworks are going to start soon. We need to find a spot."

Rio grinned. "Right," She looked back at Shark. "Have fun." She said before running off.

Shark watched her go. His fingers tightened around the dongo stick. She purposely ditched him. What was the point in him coming then?

"Shark, you came?"

Shark took a deep breath. _Damn, it had to be him to find me here. _He raised his head. He watched as the younger came his way. He was in a kimono, a red one with a golden pattern. It suited him.

"Hey Yuma, what are you doing here?" Shark asked.

Yuma looked up at the clear night skies. "I'm here to celebrate New Year's. My family used to come here all the time but after what happened with my dad, Kari and Grandma stopped coming as much." He looked back at Shark. He smiled. "Let's go watch the fireworks. But we need a high place."

Was going with a good idea? Shark really didn't really see anything wrong with it. Yuma was unique. He may just make this night not suck.

Shark shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, let's go."

Yuma grabbed his wrist and dragged him off. "Great, I know just the place."

~~~~New Years Eve~~~~

Across town they ran, _this kid has too much energy_ was most of what Shark thought as they ran. Yuma led him up the staircase, Shark began to recognize where they were.

"Why are we here?" Shark asked.

"Because it has a great view of the city."

"Not that," Shark pulled his arm out of Yuma's grasp. "You know just where we are. This is where I dueled you in the tournament. It's where I beat you into the ground to be more precise." Shark narrowed his eyes. "How can you just smile and go along with it? Doesn't this place haunt you?" _Doesn't it haunt you as it does me? _

Yuma grabbed Shark's hand and placed his other hand on top of it. "Sure, this place was a bit of a downer because of what happened but you snapped out of it. You stopped because you had enough."

"I lost my appetite to crush you." Shark teased.

Yuma pouted. "Anyways, you just look at the positive. Besides, were making new memories over the bad." Yuma squeezed Shark's hand.

Shark rolled his eyes. "Whatever let's just wait for the fireworks. It's almost midnight."

"Then let's go."

It was minutes away from midnight, everyone in the city was excited for the fireworks to burst across the skies and light it up with its beautiful bright colors.

Yuma felt his gazer vibrate in his hand. He got a text message. He quickly checked it.

_Make sure you kiss him Yuma. _

Yuma quickly wrote Tori back.

_I can't. I don't think he likes me that way. _

Yuma smiled as he waited. Just three more minutes! He was so excited. He couldn't stop grinning.

His phone went off again.

_Come on Yuma, you like him so do it. _

"How much time until-What are you doing?" Shark asked. He grabbed Yuma's gazer and looked it over. His eyes narrowed.

"Shark, it's just Tori being pushy, please don't be mad." Yuma said, trying to explain.

Shark however was trying to comprehend this. Yuma liked him. As in _liked _him. He was shocked but pleased by this. He grinned and put the gazer in his pocket. Why was he was so happy? Did he like Yuma back? _I mean, yeah, he saved me from the gangs and became my friend, but do I like him at that level? _

"It's starting." Shark announced.

The two watched as the fireworks shot into the sky, beautiful varieties of blues, greens, reds and pinks exploded into colorful works of art. Yuma gasped in wonder. His eyes shined with childish innocence. Shark put his hand on Yuma's shoulder, a small smile gracing his own lips as well.

Soft lips touched Shark's pale cheeks. He felt the flesh heat up as he looked over at Yuma who had already pulled away, a bright red blush on his own cheeks. He poked his index fingers together shyly as he watched the fireworks, a smile on his face.

He took hold of Yuma's chin and forced him to look at him, he didn't know why he was doing this but what the hell, it was New Years. Can't beat them, join them. He leaned in and captured Yuma's lips in his own, immediate sparks and passion overwhelmed his being. His lips moved against Yuma's, Yuma fought back, he fought for dominance which shocked Shark. But he didn't back down. He bit down on Yuma's bottom lip, the younger gasped giving Shark the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Yuma let out a small moan, his hands gripping the front of Shark's jacket. Shark took the time to taste every part of Yuma's mouth. He wanted this kiss to be memorable. For Yuma! For himself! He brought the teen closer to himself, their bodies practically touching. The need for air was growing but neither wanted to pull away. But they had no choice. Shark pulled away from the younger, both gasped for air, just staring into each other's eyes. Yuma tightened his grip on Shark's coat.

"Shark...why did-why did you do that?" Yuma asked.

Shark grinned. "Don't give me that. You didn't seem to be complaining."

"I'm not its just-you don't seem to be the kind of person to-!" Yuma said but was interrupted by Shark's lips attaching to his again. He blushed brightly. Shark pulled away and smiled.

"The person to what-kiss on New Year's Eve?" Shark sighed. "Yeah, I think it's dumb and pretty stupid but-I don't know it just felt right."

Yuma smiled himself. "Well thank you, it was," He blushes brighter. "It was great. I'm glad my first kiss was you."

Shark scratched the back of his head and looked down at the dongo in his hand. "Want some dongo?"

Yuma giggles. "Sure." He takes the stick of dongo from his hand before placing the stick into his mouth ate the next dongo.

Shark just blushed darker. Damn hormones. That did not look so innocent to him right then. He smacked himself lightly on the side of the head.

"Here," Yuma gave him the dongo stick back and smiled. "It's good. I should grab one before I go."

"Yuma." The two teens looked back as Tori and Rio came running over towards them. "Come on, we need to head back. It's already late enough as it is."

"Right," Yuma looked back at Shark. "See you in school Shark." Yuma waved to him as he and Tori walked away. "Did you get that kiss you wanted?"

Tori blushed. "Yeah!"

"Can we get some dongo on the way back? It's pretty good stuff."

Tori just rolled her eyes. "Whatever Yuma!"

Shark watched as they left. Rio was just grinning at him. Shark looked over at his sister. "What?"

"You kissed him!"

"What gave you that idea?"

"I can tell by the way you're looking at him."

"What do you mean?"

Rio just smirked to herself. "Your eyes have longing. Lust maybe! You enjoyed the kiss so your hormones are going crazy."

Shark rolled his eyes. "Let's just go. It's late."

"But I was right though, right?" Rio pushed on.

"Shut up."

"I was right." Rio squealed.

Shark just groaned. She was never going to let this go was she?

~~~Last Line break~~~~

As the two walked home, Shark thought about next New Year's. He wouldn't mind doing that again. He finally understood why people took a kiss at midnight on New Year's seriously.

"Hey, did you ever get that kiss you were ranting on about?" Shark asked.

"Yeah, and I have to say, she's a shy one when it comes down to it. It was so cute." Rio said.

Rio went ahead; a squid on a stick stand was just up ahead. She was craving some. Whereas Shark was still trying figure out what his sister just said!

"Wait, _she _as in Tori?" Shark asked.

Rio grinned. "Maybe~!"

New Year's Eve; a day where anything is possible!

.

.

.

So, what did you guys think? Was it crap? It was crap wasn't it? But that kiss scene though *blushes* It was so fun yet so embarrassing. I loved it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Why not review and tell me how much you loved it. So review everyone. It's New Years. Happy 2014.


End file.
